headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Spencer
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = Coroner; Funeral director | race = | gender = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2009 Although the episode was originally broadcast in 2012, the events from season five actually take place in late 2009. | 1st appearance = Dead Until Dark "Strange Love" | final appearance = "Gone, Gone, Gone" | actor = John Billingsley }} is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of was played by actor John Billingsley. Biography Mike Spencer lived in the town of Bon Temps in Renard Parish, Louisiana where he worked as a funeral director. In 2008, Mike began pulling double duty as the parish coroner as well. Sheriff Bud Dearborne called Mike in when a "freak tornado" hit the area of Four Tracks Corner, overturning the trailer owned by Mack and Denise Rattray. Their pulped bodies were discovered underneath (in truth, Mack and Denise were actually killed by the vampire Bill Compton). When they arrived at the crime scene, Sookie Stackhouse - a rival of the Rattrays was present. Mike made an unsolicited comment about Sookie's recent associations with a vampire. Sookie took great offense with this and told him to take it up with her grandmother to see what she thinks of Mike's insinuation that she isn't raising her properly. Disgusted, she called both Mike and Bud Dearborne rednecks and stormed off. True Blood: The First Taste While under the hedonistic influence of Maryann Forrester, Mike Spencer was arrested for sodomizing a pine tree. Sam Merlotte asked him about this, and Mike confessed that he couldn't remember doing it, but admitted that he had scratches all over his penis. True Blood: Timebomb Mike Spencer was later called in to investigate the shooting death of a young man named Junior, who was a retail clerk employed at a survival outlet called the Stake House. Junior had been shot with a crossbow by Sam Merlotte. True Blood: In the Beginning Shortly thereafter, Mike Spencer was turned into a vampire, though his maker remains unrevealed. Mike came to the Stackhouse residence and Sookie, unaware that he was now different, invited him in. Being a relatively new vampire, Mike was ravenously hungry and attacked her, biting her several times on the leg and thigh. Sookie fought back and impaled Mike through the back with a pair of chopsticks, ultimately destroying him. True Blood: Gone, Gone, Gone Notes & Trivia * * Another vampire who is also a funeral director is Marcus Damnien seen on the North American remake of the British television series Being Human. * Sookie Stackhouse telepathically overheard Mike Spencer fantasizing about sucking on her toes. * Actor John Billingsley is also known for playing the role of Doctor Phlox on the UPN science fiction television series Star Trek: Enterprise. Appearances * True Blood # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: Cold Ground # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Nothing But the Blood # True Blood: Scratches # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Timebomb # True Blood: I Will Rise Up # True Blood: New World in My View # True Blood: Frenzy # True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin' # True Blood: It Hurts Me Too # True Blood: Let's Boot and Rally # True Blood: In the Beginning # True Blood: Gone, Gone, Gone See also External Links References ---- Category:Coroners Category:Funeral directors Category:2009/Character deaths Category:John Billingsley/Characters